Finding My Way Back To you
by mahomiefresno
Summary: Tris and Four were Young and in love until Family struggles separated them. Years later they unknowingly end up at the same school, will they recognize each other and fall back in love, or has to much time passed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So hello everyone this is my first fanfic ever and I'm excited to do this but please excuse any spelling mistakes I'm writing this on my phone so it may not come out how I want but I'm giving it a shot.

Tris POV

"Trissy! OMG we have the same schedule!"

Christina's loud high pitched voice rose above all the others in the crowded hall way of Chicago Elite Academy.

"Well hello to you too chris" I reply

She frownes at me for a second before the smile returns to her face. She hates it when I call her Chris but she knows I hate Trissy.

" We are going to have an awesome year now that we're juniors we can FINAllY go to all those senior partys"

"And so it begins" I exagerate a little.

I turn around to walk to my locker which just happens to be two lockers away from Christina's. I'm still talking to her when I slam into someone. I can feel myself start to fall when two hands reach out and steady me. When I regain my balance I look up and see a tan boy with dark hair and greens eyes (A/N I really don't remember what Uriah looks like) looking at me. He was pretty cute. Suddenly embarrassed for making a fool of myself on front of a good looking guy I blush. He produced a smile so big it must have hurt. After a few moments of awkward silence he spoke first.

"uhh sorry about that I haven't seen you around or you" he says looking back at Christina who is trying to hide a laugh.

"oh well we're new"

"Ah well then you have to sit with me and my friends at lunch then"

" oh well I don't know-" I start but get cut off by Christina

" what she means to say is we would be happy to!"

I roll my eyes and he laughs.

" Ok then meet me at the end of the senior hall way at 4th period."

"okey dokey" Chris reply's. He starts slowly walking backwards as the bell goes off signaling the start of class.

"I'm Uriah by way "

" I'm Tris and this is Christina"

" Till we meet again ladys" he says in British accent. He turns on his heels and disappears into the crowd.

"oh my freaking god he must be a senior "Christina starts jumping up and down great what did we just get ourselves into. "

A/N Ok so on the off chance someone is actually reading this I do hope it was OK if you have any advice or suggestions I'd be happy to hear then but no mean comments please. please review if you want. till next time my lovelys


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

All my classes went by super slow. My mind kept wondering off where I really didnt want it to go. I keep thinking of him. Those beautiful dark blue eyes you cant help but fall in love with. Tobias and I were so in love. We met when I was 12, he was 14. His father is Senator Marcus Eaton and mine is Senator Andrew Prior. My parents and his Never approved of us being together, and I know for a fact that Marcus beat Tobias all the time. We made each other happy until Marcus decided if we were not going to break up, he was moving so we could never be together. He hated to see Tobias happy and that made me sick. He promised one day he would find me again. Four years later im still waiting.

I was shaken out of thoughts by the bell again that signaled the end of 3rd period. Great lunch already. Christina jumped out of her seat and practically dragged me to the lockers.

" Ok this is it, time to make a good impression and I mean actually try and make some new friends!"

She pulled out her emergency kit as she calls it but its really and overstuffed makeup bag.

" Oh God NO"

" Stop being such a baby and let me do a touch up!"

After 10 minuets of that we were already late for our meeting with Uriah. When we got there he was already waiting.

" Hey I thought maybe you two had gotten lost or ditched" he says

" Haha no just a little late" I say glaring at Christina.

She just shrugs her shoulders and kept walking. We Follow Uriah to the Cafeteria were dozens of teens were already in line. After spending half and hour in the lunch line we followed Uriah to a table where several students were already sitting. The minute we walk up the conversation previously filled with heavy laughter turned quite. Uriah drop's his tray on the table and plops down next to a girl with long brown hair. She smiles warmly as we follow his lead.

" Hey guys, these are the girls I was telling you about, the ones who ran into me this morning."

Right then Christina chooses that moment to find her voice and she pipes up too.

"Correction Tris ran into you I laughed"

The rest of the table laughed at that and I turned red. Uriah speaks again,

" So this is the gang, My girl Marlene, Lynn, My older dummy brother Zeke and his Girlfriend, Shauna and of course me and last but not least Four"

As he says this I notice for the first time a boy sitting in the courner of the table not really paying attention to the conversation until he hears his name. As he lifts his head I see what I have been Waiting to see for Four years...Tobias


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I just wanted to give a big thank you to all my readers and reviewers. It means

a lot (๑´ڡ`๑)

Four POV

I finally got to school one time for once and I go straight to my locker. On my way Zeke runs up excited about the first party of the school year.

" Heeeey my man FOUR" he yells

He's my best friend and the brother I never had but man I wish sometimes he wasn't such a loud mouth.

" What's up Zeke"

"Hey man Party at my place Friday. Dude we are gonna get you a seriously hot girl this year."

" Thanks but no thanks Dude we've been over this I'm not interested"

"You got to get over that girl man I'm sure she's forgotten by now anyway."

" we've been through this too not until I make good on my promise and I see for myself that she moved on and dosent love me anymore cuz I sure as heck love her."

" huuh whatever man your life your loss cant say I didn't tryyy"

I punch him in the arm soft enough to let him know that I'm not mad. At that moment Uriah comes up behind us and throws his arms around mine and Zekes shoulders. Zeke and I are seniors and Uriah is a junior so he still considerably shorter than us making this a little awkward. We push him off and he puts a fake hurt look on his face.

" Zeke told you about the party Friday right?"

"Of course, you know-" Uriah cut me off

" Ok so these two girls practically ran me down in the hall way just now. Dude I'm telling you these girls were HOT"

Thats typical Uriah always trying to pick up girls. I roll my eyes. He tells us that he invited them to sit with us at lunch. Great probably just another couple of spoiled rich girls. I can't wait for this day to be over.

*******time skip *****

2 1/2 hours later

The Bell rings to alert us that it's now lunch time. Yes I'm starving, I get down to the cafeteria in time to grab our usual table. As I sit down everyone else comes up with there food. Marlene looks around the table and I think I know what she's looking for. Zeke must see it too because he says

" He coming don't get your panties in a twist" he chuckles

She blushes and calmly replys " I don't know what you mean"

At that the whole table starts laughing uncontrollably. even I have a ghost of a smile.

"oh give it up girl" Lynn says making no effort to control herself. "we all know about you and Uriah's little fling you got going on"

Marlene turns even redder if that's possible. They continue to tease her and it's getting old, not that they would know when to quit anyway. I decide to tune them out and go back to makeinq my plans. I'm almost 18 and when I am I'm gonna get the heck out of here away from my dad. The laughing continues until I hear everything go silent. I'm to into my own thoughts to care why until I hear my name. I forgot Uriah was bringing those girls around today. I look up expecting I don't know what and what I see scared the daylights out of me. Can it be...My mind must be playing tricks on me. Do I really miss her that much that I'm seeing things. As much as this feels not real there she is in front of me hanging out with Uriah like we've never been apart. I realize I'm been looking for much longer than is socially acceptable for two complete strangers. She hold my gaze and I wonder if she recognized me. All eyes are on me with questioning looks and I look away quickly. I clear my throat and and atempt to mumble some sort of hello. It came out as more of a sqeak. Awkward silence remains until Zeke speaks up he looks at me and I know he not going to let this go until I tell him everything. He directs a few questions to Tris and that other girl she is with as I atempt to look disinterested. A Fire builds inside me I just want to run over and hug her and never let her go. Seeing her again is bringing something else up that I wasn't sure was even there before bit now I'm sure... I love her. I'm only scared she won't return the feeling.

Tris POV

Oh God, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! My Tobias is siis sitting right in front of me. I cant believe it. My head is spinning right now. There is no way this is possible. He is staring at me. I want to look away and say something but I can't help but get lost in his Dark Blue Eyes. He looks away after a couple of minutes when he realized everyone at the table was looking at him. I wonder if he knows it's me. One of the boys Uriah introduced, Zeke I think, asked us about how we are liking every thing so far.I want him to look at me. I let Christina answer for us.

"so how did you all meet " I asked. I'm trying to get Tobias to say something that may indicate what he's thinking.

They all took turns answering but Tobias stayed quiet. So I ask him directly.

"what about you? "

He looks up surprised for a moment before quickly recovering. The looks on his face turns cold and emotionless

"WHAT makes you think you can talk to me?! "

OH... NO HE DIDNT!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its Been to long... This Chapter is dedicated to naughtymango123 she knows why. And please go read her story...The Story Of Us. Its absolutely amazing!

Tris POV

Its hard to keep the look of hurt off my face. As if not seeing him for four years is enough, then when he does see me he yells at me. I know he recognized me. I feel my heart completely shatter. If he did still love me he would not be trying to hide that he knows me. What reason would he have for doing that? Maybe he is trying to put his whole past behind him. That sadly must include me. And Four is that what he is calling himself?

I cant bear to look at him I don't think if I did I could keep the tears that are threatening to fall from actually spilling over. I rise from the table slowly. This was a mistake and I knew it. As I leave I can hear someone calling me but I don't bother turning around I just break into a run so I can put as much distance between Tobias and I as possible.

It was stupid to think he would actually still care or have loved me at all. Maybe I was just kidding myself, waiting for him all these years. Clearly he has moved on. I break out of my thoughts and find myself near my car in the parking lot. My parents got me a Lamborghini Huracán for my 16th Birthday and I Love it but sometimes I wish it were not so flashy. I get in my car and the let the tears flow. For four years I held it in and now I just let it all out.

I don't know how long I sat there crying could be 3 minuets could be 3 hours before I heard a knock on my window. I wipe my eyes hoping to reduce some redness. I see Christina and Uriah outside. Im not really in the mood to see either of them but I suppose that was not a normal reaction. I guess if he was a stranger I just would have shrugged him off as a douchbag or whatever. I open my door as I try to think of some kind of explanation for Uriah but ill tell Christina the story later.

Four POV

Oh NO…. I didn't mean to sound so cold. I just didn't want her to give away who I was. I see hurt on her face and instantly I knew I made a huge mistake. I don't know what to say. I want her to look at me so I can try to let her see im sorry and I didn't mean it. She wont meet my eyes and panic fills me. I watch as she rises from the table and runs away. I want so badly to run after her and tell her im sorry and hold her and let her know how much I love her. Uriah yells after her but she dosent stop. Her friend who I almost forgot was here looks quizzically at me and I wonder if Tris told her. She dosent say anything as she gets up and runs after Tris, Uriah closely behind.

After they leave silence remains at the previously laughter filled table.

"God FOUR why were you so rude to her?" Shauna asks.

" I wasn't-"

"Save it Four" Lynn says

Her and Shauna get up and head to the lockers. Shauna turns to Zeke.

" Ill meet you later after class" she gives him a quick peck before walking away with Lynn.

" Ill see you guys later" Marlene says shaking her head at me.

Its just me and Zeke now.

" Dude How…. I mean WHAT got into you.? Those girls were actually nice! You were not even that mean when lauren tried to join our group."

" I DON'T KNOW MAN AND I WISH WITH EVERYTHING IN ME I COULD TAKE IT BACK! I never meant to hurt Tris" I say barely above a whisper.

" Hurt Tris? Why do you care so much. Yah you were rude but you can recover from that but never meant to hurt her? WHAT? What don't I know? Im your best friend you can tell me man.

" I know it's a long story and maybe one day ill tell you the whole thing but I guess long story short Tris is the girl Iv been going on about.

"WHATDOYOUMEANTRISISTHEGIRLYOUBEENGOINGONABOUTMANYOUSCREWEDUPBIIGTIME!

"Ok man one word at a time"

Zeke gets up and drags me up with him by the arm. "Come on" he says "We are gonna fix this.


End file.
